


Crafty and Cold

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley has been hard at work for days on a new project for the prince. Lefou asks a few questions while they work.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Crafty and Cold

Stanley was in the middle of one of their big projects again. This time it looked like some kind of robe, a possible gift for the prince or one of his associates perhaps. It was forest green and apparently needed a large amount of golden embroidery along its edges, mostly of leaves and the occasional running hare. They had been working on it nonstop for several days now, only stopping because Lefou or their mother dragged them away from their workstation to eat or get some sleep.

“Stanley? Ma cherie et mon cher?”

“Hm?” Stanley didn’t look up from their work, one eyebrow rising faintly in response to their husband’s voice. They removed the pins they had been holding between their lips, sticking them into a small cushion tied to their wrist. “Oui?”

“Still working?” Lefou asked.

“Oui.”

“Do you think you’ll be done soon?”

“Almost,” Stanley said after a moment’s pause to think about it. They glanced over at the candle burning nearby, noting how much had gone down since it had been lit. “Once this candle is finished I’ll be ready for bed,” they promised.

Lefou nodded at their words, stepping further into the room. He stood behind them, looking at their work over their shoulder. “It’s a lovely robe,” he said.

“The prince wishes to send this as a gift to a count in Russia,” Stanley explained, “as thanks for that pink gold that was sent to the castle a few months ago.”

“You mean that funny looking gold they’ve been using to make into necklaces and rings?” Lefou asked.

“Oui, the very same.”

Lefou made a faint thoughtful noise at that, tilting his head to the side. “That metal does look pretty,” he said.

“It does,” Stanley agreed with a smile. “Like some kind of rose color perhaps…”

“Stanley?”

“Oui?”

“This should help with the cold they're famous for in Russia, oui?”

“Oui, of course!” Stanley laughed.

“Do you think you could make me a pair of gloves out of the same material?”

Stanley blinked at the question but kept their eyes on their work, nearly finished with another bit of embroidery. “I suppose so, why?” they asked.

“Feel how cold my hands are!” Lefou drove both of his hands down the back of Stanley’s shirt, pressing the cold digits against their warm back. 

Stanley shrieked as Lefou laughed and fled from the room. They stood up, snatching up a pair of scissors on their way out, holding them over their head. “Assassin! Murderer!  _ Salaud! _ ” they shouted after him.


End file.
